Offhand Thoughts
by mecca-dog
Summary: Kida has a few....happy thoughts about our favorite nerd.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ummm, yeah. Let me just say that this is not actually my fault: I was made to play Scene It, Disney version and happened to get into the Disney-watching mood. And I always like Atlantis quite a bit...so yeah. I wrote this. It's nothing too graphic at all, so don't get angry a me! Haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis. If I did, Milo Thatch would be my nerd. Mine!

...t...

The first thing Kida noticed as she stared down the intruder was that whoever it was had the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. The next thing she'd noticed was that his (or at least she assumed it was a male; it was rather dark where her group had them cornered) shoulder was bleeding. Removing her mask to get a better look at the person, she saw that their eyes were brown. In all her life she'd only ever seen eyes of deep onyx, or maybe azure like her own, but never had she seen brown eyes before. Large, deep chestnut eyes. They were covered with a odd contraption made of glass circles and metal wire, which sat on the bridge of their nose, and were widened in surprise at the situation.

Whoever it was flinched slightly and Kida suddenly remembered the cut on the intruder's shoulder. The glow from her crystal let her see that it wasn't a particularly bad wound and could be easily healed. Seeing the person in the dim light also confirmed that it was a man, with sharp features and an especially thin build. Quickly she touched his broken skin with the crystal and pressed her palm to his warm chest before a loud sound was heard behind them and her whole group scattered.

...t...

It was probably not the best time to notice such things, but she had to admit: he did have an exceptionally nice backside. Very round, actually, for someone so slender. Better than many of the men she'd been with, that's for sure.

Shaking her head, Kida turned back to her father and squared her shoulders, preparing to try and talk a little good reasoning into him, a task daunting to even her.

...t...

While Milo chattered on about steam engines (apparently they were very useful back where he lived), Kida's eyes wandered to his face. In all honesty, he was an odd looking man: sharp chin, bony nose, light sepia hair that constantly fell into his dark eyes, and those strange things he called "glasses" that he said helped him see better and needed to be constantly pushed up higher. And he was rather pale too.

But...he did have a nice smile. Very well shaped lips. And his hair looked much softer than the other men she knew, whose grew corse and straight and _always_ white. Her eyes flickered up to his forehead where a few stray pieces blew around in the slight breeze. Yes, much softer than her people's...

What would it be like to run her fingers through it? When they were lying together, maybe, instead of dull white, a silky brown for once...

Kida blinked a few times to clear her head. Now was not the time to think of past affairs.

...t...

"You do swim don't you?"

The look on his face was priceless.

"I-I swim p-pretty girl! I-I mean p-p-pretty good!! Pretty good! I s-swim pretty good, I mean!"

For some reason, Kida had a strange feeling that this studious, akward foreigner had never been with a woman before. It was very odd; he was very smart, very sweet, and rather attractive on the whole. Why had no women seen it fit to bed him already? Although, maybe it was different where he was from? Did they not treat their bodies like they should? From since she was of age Kida had been with many men; it was just how things were. You practiced when you were young and then, when you wed, you could make your spouse very pleased. Could this not be a part of their lives as well?

Her thoughts on the affairs of surface-dwellers were interrupted when she noticed Milo getting ready to join her in the water. Shyly he removed his rough cotton shirt, followed even more shyly by his trousers and shoes. He left on another pair of shorter, looser trousers that only reached his knees. Blushing heavily, he made his way to the water.

Now Kida was _certain_ he had never been with a woman; he refused to look at her body and was obviously uncomfortable in his own. It was a shame really. Eyes alight, Kida could imagine her hands running down the flat plain of his abdomen (surprisingly taunt compared to the rest of his torso), palms pushing up his smooth, lean thighs (such long limbs...), fingers grasping his _deliciously_ slim hips...

The water felt cool against her inflamed skin as she beckoned him to follow her.

...t...

Besides the emotions running through her head at that moment as they stared out at the city-anger, sadness, joy-Kida vaguely noticed how long Milo's fingers were. Strong too. And nimble. Sighing, she tried to keep her mind on more important things and act more 'queenly'. A queen, her...!


	2. Chapter 2

Interesting...yeah. No comment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis; that's Disney (who also happen to make the 'Saw' movies; who would've guessed?)

Chapter 2

Kida sat up quickly, heart pounding, breathing heavy, face flushed. Blinking as her azure eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting of her dark bedroom, she slowly began to relax ; she'd been dreaming again.

For months now she'd had many dreams every night. Most centered on her time as the Heart. She didn't remember much; a lot of emotions swimming through her mind, not all hers, some happy, some sad, some angry, others afraid. For how long did she see her people, all of them, at their bests- and their worsts? Every secret, every lie, every feeling, she knew them all; she felt them all. What memory belonged to which person escaped her but she could sometimes tell, sometimes she didn't want to know. They were not the best of dreams.

Other times it was of her father. His laugh; his cry. When he was angry at her; when he was proud of her. Some were happy; some were sad. There were times she needed him so bad, needed his advice so desperately for whatever reason, that she spent long hours of the lonely night thinking of him and what he would do, tears often leaving their trails on her face when she woke up. These dreams, however, never woke her up. No, the dream that she'd just had was different than the others.

For some odd reason Kida found Milo...attractive...Okay, she was a horrible liar. No, she did not find him attractive; she found him _delicious_. What was it? His delectable hips? The slight form he wasn't quite used to yet? Or maybe it was his demeanor she found tantalizing.

It was always the same: somehow, someway she'd gotten him into her bedchambers, the large, low bed wrapped in cool, smooth sheets, linens pulled shut over the windows to block out curious eyes and the hateful light. She could see him perfectly despite the darkness: large chestnut eyes wide with wonder, shock, and a good amount of awe at her body perched at the end of the bed, his angular face flushed from insecurity and uncertainty . He would, of course be pressed up against the headboard with his perfectly awkward body, half splayed half pulled close, not knowing what to do with those long limbs of his...he'd only have those short trousers on...kings, they hugs those hips..._those hips_...so well...

Kida usually woke up before she made her way up towards the top of the bed. Usually. He was so coy, so shy. She had figured out by now that his culture didn't have the same practices her people did regarding such things and he became very uncomfortable at all things related. And, although she didn't want to disturb his own rituals...kings, she needed those hips!

It was a strange thing. Years before she had no problem with Atlantean men whatsoever. But then, about a decade previous, she just...didn't really care for them anymore. They were so rough, and large, and just...undesirable. No, what Kida wanted, what she needed, was someone warm and gently, someone who cared for her and would only worry about _her_ pleasure. She wanted someone innocent that she could mold and shape to do what she found most...arousing.

Milo was innocent, that was certain; naive even, at least to the ways of women. Kida doubted he even knew his own body... which meant... _completely_ untainted...

Kida shook her head at this and laid back down onto the slippery sheets, naked body absorbing the chill and beginning to cool from its heated state. With a sigh she resolved that it wasn't a matter of _should _she; it was _when_ and _how_ she would take him. One hand touched her still inflamed face and then slowly slid down to ly on her stomach. She knew he wanted her; naively, even guiltily yes, but still. She'd noticed him glancing at her 'exposed' form (as he would say) on more than one occasion, looks of coy curiosity crossing his face as she acted deceivingly oblivious.

Kida wrapped the sheets around her middle and stood up from the bed. She could tell it was still very late; not even the animals kept in the city were awake but her restless mind wouldn't let sleep come to her. She walked over to the oblong mirror by her dresser and stood before it, letting the sheet covering her drop. In the darkness she could make out the curved shape of her body, with its small waist and full hips. So soft, so...feral. Yes, she smiled, made for nothing else than continuing their species, for procreation. Her hands slid down to caress her hips, breath quickening as she did so. She could imagine _his_ hands holding them gently, strong fingers grasping onto the soft flesh...

Almost screaming in frustration Kida turned around and marched quickly back to the waiting bed, not even bothering to pick up the dropped sheet. Throwing herself face down onto it she let herself ly in a spread-eagle while she thought about how she would handle this. It was obviously unwise to let this need go unchecked for much longer; a queen's head should be clear not clouded as hers was from lack of sleep and, er, _graphic_ thoughts. She would somehow get him in the desired situation and "persuade" him to see it her way. It wouldn't be particularly hard to do so; they were alone rather often after all. Then again, she preferred that they were in a _bed_ when they, you know, so she'd somehow have to get him into her room (or possibly herself into his).

Not even bothering to turn over and cover herself, Kida desperately tried to fall back asleep and block whatever thoughts were creeping back into her mind.


End file.
